SuperStar
by Haru Kohaku
Summary: Alfred F Jones, el típico cantante que ha subido a la fama de golpe, y que es probable que baje de golpe también. Sin embargo, tiene a todo el mundo hipnotizado. Incluso a un inocente inglés que haría cualquier cosa por estar a su lado...
1. Capítulo 1

SuperStar

Hablemos de forma honesta. Aparentemente, no había ninguna razón minimamente lógica para aquello. Porque, pensémoslo bien... ¿Había un mínimo sentido en aquellas letras? ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿¡A quién se le ocurría llamar a una canción "Hamburger Street"!? ¿Qué transmitía esa música? Bueno, eran bastante distintas al resto de canciones que sueles escuchar por la calle, pero... ¡Pero no era el caso! Si tan estúpido era todo aquello... ¿a qué venía esa extraña sensación? ¿Eran a sus profundos ojos azules como un cielo sin nubes, que parecían mirarle directamente a través de la pantalla? ¿Era aquel cabello rubio que resplandecía a la luz de los focos? ¿O aquella hermosa voz que hipnotizaba totalmente su mente? Y es que, admitámoslo, ¿quién no ha pensado alguna vez "amo a ese famoso"? Todo aquello podría haber sido normal para una adolescente, ese típico enamoramiento hacia una persona hermosa que aparecía en televisión. Sí, todo podría haber sido normal, si él no hubiera sido del mismo sexo.

Esta historia empieza como todas las historias de este tipo. De una manera normal. Había escuchado alguna canción por la radio, pero no le había prestado atención. En el instituto, todas las chicas hablaban de él, pero poco le importaba. _Al fin y al cabo_, pensaba, _solamente es una persona, ¿por qué debe de tener preferencia? Ha obtenido la fama en poco tiempo, y en poco tiempo la fama se le irá..._ Pobre inocente.

Él seguía hablando con sus amigos de lo mismo, seguía haciendo las mismas cosas, y poco le importaba la aparición en básicamente todos los medios de una persona que se llamaba héroe en sus canciones. Todo en su vida iba perfectamente normal y sin alteraciones. Hasta aquel día.

-¿Eh? ¿A casa de Kiku?

-¡Sí! ¡Tiene un nuevo juego! ¡Va a venir todo el mundo! ¡Será divertido!

-Pero yo teng...

-¿Entonces vendrás? ¡Genial! ¡Se lo diré a los demás!

Observó como su hermano castaño se alejaba corriendo a hablar con los de su curso. Suspiró, ¿de dónde había sacado tantas energías? Bueno, una visita a casa de uno de sus amigos nunca le importaba, pero precisamente el martes había quedado con el club de lectura... Aunque ya su hermano menor había interpretado que iría a casa del japonés a jugar, y sabía como se pondría Allan si le informaba de que no podía asistir... Montaría un escándalo impresionante, haría pucheritos, dejaría que sus mascotas ensuciasen su cuarto, y le molestaría hasta que se le olvidara. _Geez... tendré que avisarles..._ Resignado, marcó el número del presidente del club de lectura.

Y, así, llegó el martes. Después del instituto, fue con Allan a recoger al menor de los tres hermanos, llegaron a casa, y le dijeron al pequeño Peter que no debia abrirle la puerta a nadie, ni tocar sus cosas, ni... bueno, lo de siempre. Aunque conocían lo suficientemente bien a su hermano como para cerrar la puerta con llave en cuanto salieron de casa. Se dirigieron al hogar del japonés mientras Allan le comentaba cosas sobre los partidos el equipo de rugby, cricket y fútbol, en los que estaba. La verdad era que su hermano se había llevado toda la parte buena en los deportes. A lo mejor era porque no compartían el mismo padre. Allan era el fruto del amor sin protección de la madre de los tres hermanos con un desliz, en un viaje a Australia. Bueno, solo había visto al padre genético del castaño en algunas fotos. El típico australiano fuerte, bien formado, castaño y con pinta de "I can do everything, mate". Su madre había vuelto a Londres embarazada, pero por aquel entonces el mayor solo tenía un año y su madre estaba divorciada. Unos años después del nacimiento de Allan, su madre y el padre del hermano mayor habían vuelto, y la madre estaba esperando al menor de los tres. Cuando Peter pasara al instituto, serían conocidos como "El trío dinámico cejotas". Pero era divertida la entonación con la que lo decía el hijo del desliz.

Llegaron a la residencia del japonés un cuarto de hora más tarde de la hora acordada,, aunque no se oía el típico alboroto de cuando "todo el mundo", según Allan, se reunía en casa de alguien. Tocaron la puerta, para recibir un "¡ya voy yo!" desde dentro. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un chico de piel bronceada y cabello marrón.

-¡Oh, si son los hermanos cejones! ¡Pasad, pasad!

El español dejó paso a los dos hermanos, cerrando la puerta cuando estos hubieron entrado a casa del japonés. Bueno, tenía todo el típico estilo que podía esperarse de alguien como Kiku. No era la primera vez que estaban allí, por supuesto, ya que era un compañero de clase del mayor, pero siempre habían pequeños detalles que cambiaban.

Pasaron al salón, donde solo se encontraban los dos gemelos italianos, los dos hermanos alemanes, el francés, y el japonés, sirviéndoles comida a los invitados. Supuso que aún faltaba para que llegase más gente.

-¡Arthur-san, Allan-san! Bienvenidos.

Les saludó con una reverencia, yendo luego a acercar más vasos.

-Kiku, no hace falta que te mol...

-¡Ey, Arthur! ¡Mira, mira! ¡Kiku tiene nuevos sillones! ¡Son de esos puff que si te sientas en ellos hacen puff!

El australiano ya estaba saltando sobre uno de los puff, divertido como un niño pequeño. Arhur suspiró, yéndose a sentar cerca de su hermano. Pronto, se percató de que había más pequeños detalles cambiados en la pared del japonés. Posters de varios tamaños, todos con la misma persona, y todos rezando el mismo nombre "Alfred F. Jones"

-¿Tú también? -Le preguntó al japonés, cuando se acercó a servirle un vaso de agua. El pelinergro siguió con la mirada a dónde señalaba el inglés, observando los posters y luego mirando de nuevo al rubio.

-Sí. La verdad es que es bastante moderno, ¿no cree, Arthur-san?

-Well... si tú lo dices...

Fue una cosa inconsciente, pero se quedó observando fijamente aquellos ojos perfectamente azules, como si le hipnotizasen. Pasó su mirada por todo el cuerpo del cantante, toda su figura, por cada uno de los varios posters que habían en la pared. Era como si algo en aquellas fotos le atrapase_ ¿tal vez el poder del Photoshop?_. Como si, por primera vez, sintiera un hilo invisible que le obligase a mirar fijamente aquella hermosa figura.

Ya no había marcha atrás.

Aquel mismo día, cuando volvió a su casa, y después de asegurarse de que el menor no hubiera roto nada, subió directamente a su cuarto, encendió la pantalla del ordenador, y fue a YouTube. Escribió el nombre Alfred F Jones. Como sugerencias de búsqueda, aparecieron varios nombres de sus canciones, aunque el inglés se quedó mirando lo que había escrito, con las manos sobre el teclado. _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ Se preguntó. ¿No era una pérdida de tiempo? ¡No le gustaba esa música! ¡Para nada! ¡Era imposible que él se volviera un fanático! Porque... porque... ¡Demonios, porque era un hombre! Sin embargo, pulsó enter.

Al cabo de unos días, tenía en su iPod una carpeta a la que solo se podía acceder con contraseña (regalo de dieciséis cumpleaños por parte de su amigo japonés). La carpeta rezaba inocemente el nombre de "Twinklebell", aunque dentro se encontraba lo que se había convertido en el pequeño paraíso privado del inglés. La carpeta ocupaba, como mínimo, la mitad de la memoria del mp4, Más de dos gigas de canciones, fotos, letras, videos y entrevistas. Y todos del mismo famoso.

Era impresionante la rapidez con la que se había convertido en su mundo. _¿¡Cómo!? _Ni idea. El caso era que se sentía feliz al escuchar su voz, sus ojos se iluminaban cuando, en algún videoclip, le guiñaba el ojo a la cámara, y habría podido colarse en alguna de las conversaciones de las fanáticas de su escuela para corregir algunos datos como "Sí que tiene un hermano gemelo" o "su cumpleaños no es a la doce de la mañana, si no a las cuatro de la tarde". Pero... ¡No! Sabía que ere fanatismo era... ¡tan propio de chicas! ¡Y él era un chico! ¿¡Cómo podía sentir aquello por ese cantante cualquiera!?

Su vida pasaba con normalidad. Evitaba que sus amigos y hermanos notasen su nueva gran afición, y cuando las vendedoras le miraban raro al comprar algún disco, revista, o merchandaising, simplemente suspiraba y decía:

-Es para mi hermana pequeña.

A veces soñaba que tenía el privilegio de estar en alguno de sus conciertos. Por supuesto que, en uno de verdad, hubiera pasado desapercibido como otro de los novios de las fanáticas, obligados a ir al concierto. Aunque, en sus sueños, simplemente a nadie le importaba que estuviera allí, cantando las canciones y gritando con emoción. A veces, sentía que su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, porque su mirada se encontraba directamente con sus amados ojos de azul profundo, más de un solo segundo. En los sueños más descabellados, por alguna de las varias coincidencias del destino, hasta podía hablar con él, en privado. A veces incluso podía sentir su mano tocar y acariciar su rostro... Era impresionante, inaudito, como alguien como era el inglés sentía aquello, como si ese cantante al que la fama podía no durarle ni un día más fuese todo en su vida, como si se estuviera enamorando de alguien a quién jamás podría conocer. Pero se había adaptado fácilmente a aquellos pensamientos. Puede que, de ahora en adelante, su vida no fuera la misma que siempre, pero podría fingir que si lo era.

O al menos podía... Hasta que recibió la noticia. Un e-mail del club de fans. La actualización de Julio, en la que se anunciaban los conciertos, discos y novedades. Alfred F Jones había terminado su gira en su país natal, Estados Unidos, e iba a comenzar una gira mundial. ¿Cuál era su primera parada? Reino Unido.

Ehei~

¡He aquí un nuevo fic! Eeer... A lo mejor alguien ha leído antes alguno de mis fics inacabados~ ¡Prometo acabar este! ¡Podéis amenazarme si queréis! ¡Prometo acabarlo! ¡No me matéis! ;O;

Bueno, eeeh... Un día, tan tranquila, escuché la canción de Taylor Swift "Superstar". No sé por qué, pero inmediatamente la imaginación me golpeó como una sardina cruda en la mente y dije "¡Anda! ¡Tengo un fic!". Aunque he tardado bastante en empezar a escribirlo, principalmente porque el Office no hace más que trabarse y solo puedo escribir cuando voy con mis padres a una casa que tenemos en medio de la nada, donde no hay conexión y todos los programas me funcionan bien. -_-u.

Espero que os haya gustado ver a un Arthur fanboy, y que os gusten los capítulos que vienen. ¡Prometo tardar lo menos posible!

~PD: Puede que algunas personas hayan visto algunas imágenes de Australia. Bueno, como no tiene (al menos que yo sepa) nombre oficial, yo le digo Allan (sé que es un nombre tan australiano como Juan, pero a mí me gusta, jo). Su personalidad es... pues la que he visto en las imágenes, básicamente. También aparecerán países semi-inventados por mí, espero que la imaginación se porte bien conmigo y que sepa lo suficiente de esos países como para no meter la pata hasta el fondo.

Byeni~

~Haru Kohaku


	2. Capítulo 2

Los días pasaban a una velocidad insoportable. Juraría que faltaban veintinueve días, pero en menos de un parpadeo, solo quedaban quince. La pantalla de su ordenador estaba decorada con la fotografía que había impresa en la entrada que había comprado por internet nada más enterarse de la página. Un edificio cerca de Picadilly Circus, que acababan deabrir. Quedaba un poco lejos de su casa, así que no lo había visto.

Pasaba las vacaciones de verano con toda la naturalidad que le era posible, como unas vacaciones

cualquiera. A veces salía con su hermano y sus amigos, al cine, a dar un paseo por ahí, o quedaban a aprovecharse de nuevas cosas que tuviera el japonés. Sin embargo, no podía evitar quedarse mirando los carteles que anunciaban el concierto, y que hacían que su corazón palpitase de emoción y sus ojos se iluminasen (una vez, hasta se robó uno de ellos, controlando que nadie pudiera verle, y lo colocó en su cuarto) . Sus padres no tenían muchas vacaciones, seguían llegando a casa a altas horas de la noche, así que casi no tenía tiempo de verlos. Tenía controlados a sus dos hermanos; sabían el caos que era su habitación y lo mucho que le molestaba que entraran sin permiso, así que nadie podía ver los pósters, las camisetas, y hasta los peluches que había ahí dentro.

Sin embargo, el día cinco Antes del Concierto, se percató de algo esencial. Y es que era un chico. A ver, aunque muy pequeña, él tenía una "reputación" que mantener. No tenía novia, nunca se le habían dado muy bien las chicas, así que no podía decir que la estaba acompañando. Y tampoco es que quisiera fingir indiferencia ante el echo de estar a tan pocos metros de alguien a quien prácticamente adoraba. Pero... ¿qué pensaría la gente si le viera en un concierto donde solo van las chicas a gritar desesperadas, acompañadas de más amigas chillonas, y sus novios o padres lo más apartados posible del escenario. No solo si le encontrasen sus amigos... ¿qué pensarían las chicas de ver de repente un chico gritando como un histérico? Tenía que hacer algo, había que pasar desapercibido... Pero, ¿qué? Podía disfrazarse. Pero... ¿De qué? La respuesta vino a él nada más mirarse al espejo.

_I can't believe I'm doing this..._

La habitación de Allan era un completo desastre. Ropa por ahí, comida de animales por allá, pósters del australiano luciendo su genial sonrisa en alguna foto para Greenpeace o alguna asociación de ayuda a los animales... Por no hablar de los regalitos que dejaban las mascotas del moreno. Su armario era mucho peor, pero fue fácil encontrar la caja. Una grande y de color arco iris, que rezaba las palabras GAY PRIDE. Abrió la caja, esperando encontrarse... Sí, justo eso.

Eran divertidas las tonterías con las que celebraba su hermano bisexual el día del Orgullo Gay. Era la persona más entusiasta en ese sentido que había visto en su vida. Hacía unos años, se había disfrazado de chica y había ido por ahí cantando Pluma Gay con otros amigos. Ese año había optado por vestirse como un superhéroe, llevando la bandera gay como capa. Sí, era divertido ver esas fotos en su cuarto o en el álbum. A veces, ese comportamiento de su hermano le daba ánimos para admitir su... eh... ¿amor? hacia esa persona que ni sabía que existía.

Encontró justo lo que necesitaba. Unos pechos de plástico, que como hacía tiempo que no salían a la luz, estaban algo desgastados y no parecían tan abultantes como cuando los compró. Una larga peluca rubia, que casi parecía real. El resto del disfraz, eran unas gafas sin graduación de montura roja, que también decidió usar. Dejó, sin embargo, el traje de colegiala que parecía sacado del más pervertido de los Date Simulator. El resto de la ropa, una camisa roja con un ágila en el pecho, una falda escocesa, unas botas negras hasta poco menos de la rodilla y una chaqueta a juego. No podía creer que su disfraz perfecto estuviera listo.

El día antes del concierto, el nerviosismo corría por las venas del inglés. Se había probado de todas las formas posibles el disfraz. Había decidido que llevar el cabello recogido en dos coletas le haría ver más... eh... femenino, y haría que no se notase mucho que fuera una chica sin caderas. Podía pasar como catorceañera poco desarrollada... ¿De verdad estaba haciendo todo aquello solo para oír cantar al idiota con la voz y la sonrisa más cautivadora que había visto en su vida? La pregunta se respondía sola.

¡Y ya está! Se levantó a las dos de la tarde. Había que dormir si tenía pensado quedarse todo el concierto despierto. ¡Todo el concierto, más los empujones por los autógrafos! Almorzó con hambre, una comida pre-cocinada que Allan había echo, ya que insistía en no dejarle tocar la cocina bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó en el cumpleaños de Mamá? -Le recordaba el australiano. _¡Ey! ¡Soy mayor_

_que tú!_

Cuando terminó de comer ya eran las tres y media. ¡Maldición! ¡Tenía que vestirse rápido! Pero no podía dejar que sus hermanos vieran salir a una chica de su casa, ¿no? Habría que apañárselas... Por suerte el inglés había pensado en eso.

-¡Ey, Allan, Peter! -Les llamó, saliendo de la puerta. En la mano tenía un videojuego con las palabras "Biospace II". La caratula del juego captó la mirada de los otros dos, que le miraban como hipnotizados, siguiendo con la cabeza el movimiento de la mano del inglés-. Kiku me ha dejado un nuevo videojuego. Importado directamente desde U.S.A... ¿queréis jugar?

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, un YEAH! le ensordeció, seguido de dos hermanos con las cejas

grandes saltando encima de él, apoderándose del videojuego, y peleando por quién sería el Player 1.

Eso les mantendría ocupados toda la noche.

Corrió escaleras arriba. Ya iba a llegar tarde. Sí, vale, el concierto empezaba a las ocho, pero... ¿Qué hay de las colas? ¿Y de conseguir un buen asiento? Aunque, por haber sido de los primeros en comprar las entradas por internet, no tendría que esperar colas interminables, y tenía reservado un asiento casi en primera fila, a los pies del escenario. Pero... ¡Vamos, que todas las chicas estaría allí desde la una de la tarde!

...Espera, estaba pensando como una chica...

Tardó aproximadamente una hora en cambiarse y ponerse su traje de chica. Una media hora en peinarse el pelo sin que la peluca se le cayera de la cabeza. Quedaban tres horas... ¡Tenía que darse prisa! Tardó demasiado tiempo en maquillarse, aunque al principio acabó como esos travestis con demasiado maquillaje que no engañarían ni a un ciego. También tuvo que estar bastante tiempo preparando el flequillo que le ayudaría a esconder aquello por lo que todo el mundo le reconocería: sus cejas. Y es que, nadie más en toda Londres tenía esas cejas excepto los tres hermanos. Primero intentó depilarlas, pero era como si los pelos que había sacado se teletransportasen de nuevo a su frente.

Salió rápidamente de su casa. ¡Faltaba una hora! ¿¡Cómo!? ¡Pero si hacía menos de una hora faltaban quince días! La estación de metro más cercana era South Kenshington. De ahí podía coger la linea Picadilly Circus. Y solo era cuestión de esperar.

El metro iba lento, mucho más lento que otros días. O eso le parecía. Mientras iba escuchando las canciones en su iPod, las entrevistas, mirando los vídeos... Creía que había pasado un año, aunque en realidad solo fue media hora. ¡Media hora! Eso significaba que solo quedaba... Se estremeció mientras salía hacia afuera. Una ligera brisa le llegó a las piernas, depiladas y sensibles.

Giró a la derecha del Museo de Rarezas. Un desvío hacia la izquierda, la derecha, otra calle a la derecha y de nuevo a la izquierda... Según Google Maps y el sitio web del concierto, debería estar frente a un gran edificio decorado con luces de colores y el gran nombres ALFRED F JONES en luces de neón.

Pero solo estaba frente a una pared de hormigón, en un callejón sin salida.

¡Maldición¡ Tendría que darse la vuelta y preguntarle a alguien. Hacía demasiado que no pasaba por

allí... Iba a darse la vuelta, cuando algo le hizo girarse por puro instinto.

-Ey, ¿eres una gatita perdida?

Una voz ronca, seguida de tres voces distintas riéndose, le llamó desde atrás. Al girar, pudo ver a cuatro hombres mucho más altos que él, con muy mala pinta. Dio un paso hacia atrás, chocándose con la fría pared. Maldición. Estaba acorralada.

-¿Te has perdido? -Preguntó un segundo hombre. Tenía el pelo rapado y un montón de pircings* en la cara.

-Nosotros podríamos ayudarte -El tercer hombre salió del lado opuesto del segundo, quedando a un lado de Arthur.

-¡Eso, eso! Ven con nosotros, gatita -Un cuarto hombre asomó la cabeza por encima del primero. Habían echo un semicírculo alrededor de Arthur, rodeándolo y acorralándole contra la pared. Inconscientemente, se llevó una mano al pecho de plástico.

-N...No -Intentó sonar lo más seco pero a mismo tiempo femenino que pudo. No le salió muy bien, pero al menos lo había intentado.

-¿Cómo? -El segundo hombre volvió a hablar. Acercó la cabeza a él, echándole todo el aliento a alcohol en la cara. El inglés arrugó la nariz-. ¡Si no hablas más alto, no se te entiende!

El tercer hombre, con todo el descaro del mundo, metió la mano en el bolsillo de la camiseta de Arthur, sacando la entrada.

-¡Devuélveme eso! -Exclamó con enfado.

-¿Oooh? -Dijo el primer hombre, quitándole el billete al tercero y observándolo-. ¿Tú también vas a

ver a ese tío? Todas las que vais a gritar por él sois unas putas.

-¡He dicho que me lo devuelvas! -Repitió, más enfadado. Se habría lanzado a recuperar su billete, de no ser porque los fuertes brazos del segundo y el tercer hombre le retuvieron, obligándole a ver

como el primero partía por la mitad la entrada.

-Uy, creo que ya no te sirve -Dijo con una risa el cuarto hombre. Todos estallaron a reir, pero Arthur solo pudo ahogar un "¡No!" y aguantarse las ganas de llorar cuando lo observó. Lo último que necesitaba en aquel momento era que se le fuera el maquillaje.

-¿¡Qué has echo!?

-¿Ves? Ahora, en vez de ir a ver a ese idiota, ¿por qué no nos vamos a divertirnos los cinco? -Sonrió el cuarto hombre. El chico forcejeaba por escapar del agarre, aunque sin muchos resultados.

En ese aspecto, sí que tenía la fuerza de una chica.

Y, entonces, algo sucedió.

Sintió al primer hombre demasiado cerca de él, mientras posaba la mano en la que no tenía los restos de la entrada en el pecho de plástico de Arthur. Un chillio al fondo, en la entrada del callejón, mucha gente gritando y, simplemente, calló desmayado.

* * *

*OK, no sé como se escribe pircing. ¿¡Algún problema!? ;O;

---

CHAAAN!! O: ¿Qué ha pasado con Arthur? ¿Se lo han violado? ¡La respuesta, en el Próximo capítulo!

Pd: Sé que es el final más horrible que te pueden echar a la cara... ¡Pero se aguantan! D

Muchas muchas muchas muchísimas gracias por los reviews *-* Nunca esperé que tuviera tan pronto xD.

**Belu-Saku:**

Muchas grachias *3* ¡Primer review de mi fic, yay! No sé por qué, yo siempre le había visto ese

secertito a Arthur (?) xD Me alegra que te gustase y espero que no te decepcione este capítulo n.n

**h4ruh1:**

*3*cofcof

Ñaas *3* Me alegro que te gustase *-* Es lo que tiene que escuche canciones que me den ideas raras sumadas a mis sueños aún más raros xD. Espero que te gushte lo que sige *3*

**Fukaru Rhyan:**

¿Buena redacción? omg xD. Jamás imaginé que alguien dijera eso de mis porquerías, deberían

prohibirme tocar un teclado. Bueno, tampoco es que diera muchas pistas de que era Australia xDu Y

tampoco es que el pobre sea muy conocido x'Du. Muchas gracias por el review y espero que te guste lo que viene del fic *3*


	3. Capítulo 3

Bi-bip........biiip.....biiiip.....bi-bip...

Uh... ¿Esa no eran las máquinas que hacen bip y agregan mucha tensión a una escena de hospital en las pelis? ¿Esas que realmente nadie sabe para qué sirven? ¿Por qué...? ¿por qué estaba escuchando una?

Tardó un momento en reconocer las palabras, aunque rápidamente se dio cuenta de la voz que le hablaba. ¿Entonces estaba muerto? Lógicamente, esa voz no le hablaría directamente a él jamás en la vida...

-¡Aguanta, chica! ¡Aguanta! ¡Tienes que luchar por sobrevivir!

Um... Esos parecían los típicos gritos sobreactuados pero que dan mucha tensión a una escena de hospital en el que alguien siempre acaba muriendo... Pero espera... ¿por qué le decía que tenía que luchar por sobrevivir? ¿Era una alucinación? ¿No estaba muerto, si no a punto de ello? ¿Había posibilidades de vivir y su subconsciente había modificado la voz del médico? Bueno, solo había una forma de comprobarlo...

Abrió lentamente los ojos. Tardó un poco en enfocar bien la vista, hasta poder ver dos grandes ojos azules que le miraban a través de un cristal a una distancia muy peligrosa. Se sonrojó de golpe. Esa voz y esos ojos... ¿¡Podía no ser un sueño!?

-¡Está abriendo los ojos! ¡Los ha abierto! -Exclamó la voz de la persona de ojos azules. Luego estalló a reír de una forma única-. ¡Sabía que mi método funcionaría! Take this!

Mientras el chico rubio empezaba a ser feliz de una forma un tanto "especial", el inglés estaba que creía que le daría un ataque. No podía moverse, solo estaba con el rostro totalmente sonrojado y la boca entreabierta. Tardó en darse cuenta de que no estaba en ningún hospital ni nada parecido. Esto era más bien... ¿una habitación? Sí, algo parecido a una habitación de hotel. Pero de uno de los caros.

Él estaba tumbado boca arriba en una cama. Se dio cuenta al mover los dedos y tocar la textura de la colcha. El techo estaba pintado de azul, y la lámpara quedaba justo sobre su cabeza, dando la sensación, para alguien que se acababa de despertar de un desmayo, de estar en una sala de hospital.

-Q...¿Qué ha pasado? -Preguntó en voz baja. Aunque entonces recordó que se suponía que era una chica. Aún sentía las piernas depiladas al aire y bajo la falda escocesa, y el peso de los pechos de plástico.

Alfred F Jones le dirigió una mirada sonriente.

-Verás, estaba yo tan tranquilo caminando antes del concierto, cuando llegué a una calle un poco alejada del lugar... Bueno, ¡es que es tan fácil perderse por aquí! ¡No es como si fuera una calle de New York, o algo así! -Expresó el americano-. Well, cuando me doy cuenta, encuentro a cuatro tíos con aspecto de bad boys en una esquina. ¿Qué podían estar haciendo? ¡Podía ser tráfico de drogas, o estar violando a alguna chica inocente! -Puso una voz del típico narrador de series de acción, mientras exageraba bastante los gestos-. ¡En cualquier caso, era un trabajo para un hero! -Ahora

se puso en pose SuperMan. Por el amor de Dios... era tan idiota frente a las cámaras como en la vida real-. Así que fui, combatí contra esos chicos, ¡y te salvé! Así te llevé aquí -Sonrió.

El inglés tardó un poco en encajar toda la historia... O sea, que él había estado en una calle alejada de donde realmente quería estar... Y cuando se desmayó... Llegó el otro y le salvó de los matones, ¿no?... ¡Espera! ¿A lo mejor le había traído como cargándolo a lo princesita? Imaginar algo así le hizo sonrojarse aún más.

-¿Ibas a mi concierto, pretty girl? -La voz del americano le alejó de sus pensamientos, sonrojándose un poco más ante ese "piropo". Lo único que pudo acer fue asentir levemente-. Oh, well... ¿Entonces supongo que te veré allí mañana?

-A-Ah... yo... -Tartamudeó el inglés. ¿¡Cómo podría alguien hablar con naturalidad ante ese... ese... ¡esa maravilla humana!?-. R-Rompieron m-mi entrada y-y... -Empezaba a ponerse nervioso, pero no dejaría que se le notara... Oh, claro que no, se le notó aún menos cuando empezó a mover los ojos nerviosamente por la habitación, ¿verdad?-. A-And... su-supongo que mañana seguirás a-hacia O-Oxford...

-Cancelé el concierto.

Silencio. El inglés se tomó un momento para pensar, paralizado, sobre lo que había dicho el americano.

-...¿Ah?

-Cancelé el concierto. ¡Estaba ocupado haciendo mis tareas como Hero! -Volvió a exclamar animadamente.

-¿Tareas de Hero?

Movió sus verdes orbes asta el rostro del americano a tiempo para ver como una gran sonrisa iluminaba aquél rostro casi angelical.

-¡Estaba cuidando de mi fan!

Tardó en comprender. ¿Cuidando de una fan? No podía tratarse de otra persona que...

Se sonrojó bastante más, casi despeinando el flequillo que tapaba sus grandes cejas, absolutamente sorprendido.

-Y-You... ¿Cancelaste el concierto... por cuidarme?

Aquella situación le parecía completamente irrreal. A ver, ¿cuántas veces había soñado estar en los mismos diez metros cuadrados que su ídolo. Pero esto era distinto, muy distinto. No era un sueño. Por extraño que pareciera, era totalmente real, palpable. Alfred F Jones estaba justo delante de él.

-Así es -Respondió el americano, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-. ¡Al fin y al cabo, es la tarea de un héroe hacerse cargo de quién rescatas! -De repente, su expresión cambió-. Oh, eso me recuerda... -El ojiazul se dirigió hasta la mesilla de noche, para abrir un cajón. Al cabo de poco tiempo, volvió con un papel fino y una especie de colgante y se los tendió a Arthur-. Take this -Concluyó con una sonrisa.

-A...¿Ah? -Volvió a repetir el inglés. Observó atentamente lo que el otro le había dado. Una entrada para el concierto de mañana... ¿¡y un pase VIP!?-. W-Why!? -No pudo evitar que saliera de su boca.

-Oh... pues para darte de las gracias por darme una noche tranquila y sin fangirls locas que monten estragos... Por cierto, what's your name, lady?

¿Lady? Estuvo a punto de gritarle cuando... Oh, cierto, se suponía que era una "dama". Tuvo que contener las ganas.

-A-Ar... I say! Alice! A-Alice... -Intentó buscar algún apellido demasiado común como para que las fans rabiosas no fueran a por una sola chica que no tenía nada que ver en el asunto-. Alice McFly! -Su originalidad no era demasiada en aquél momento. Solo esperaba que se lo tragara...

-McFly!? Wow! ¡Impresionante apellido! -Ya no cabía duda. El adjetivo "idiota" sería el más adecuado para describir a esta persona-. Well, Alice! -Una nueva sonrisa volvió a tomar desprevenido al inglés-. See you tomorrow, yeah? -Aún con esa sonrisa, se levantó, para llevar al otro hasta la puerta. Justo cuando prácticamente iba a empujarle fuera, el chico travestido perdió la cordura.

-A-Alfred! -Exclamó, en el marco de la puerta. Colocó sus manos juntas sobre sus falsos pechos. Daba el pego para la protagonista femenina de una telenovela de las viejas-. Y-Yo... ¡No soy la única, lo sé, p-pero...! -Cerró los ojos con fuerza. El corazón le iba tan rápido que podía salírsele en cualquier momento, sus mejillas estaban totalmente sonrojadas, y al fin gritó muy alto- I love you!

Se hizo el silencio, si no tenemos en cuenta los sonoros latidos del corazón del inglés. El americano se quedó como paralizado por unos momentos, casi parecía que fuera la primera vez que se le declaraba una fan. Soltó una pequeña risa y colocó una mano en un hombro de "Alice", cosa que hizo que se sonrojara aún más.

-Thanks, Alice, but... -Carraspeó un momento, antes de volver a esbozar una sonrisa-. No estoy interesado en las chicas. Me gustan los hombres.

...

-...

Un silencio total y una mueca de "AH!?" se dibujó en el rostro de Arthur. ¿¡C-Cómo!? Iba a responder con un "¡soy un hombre!" cuando se vio fuera de la habitación sin previo aviso.

Necesitaría mucho tiempo para recuperarse de esto... Repasemos:

-Había ido al concierto, travestido, pero se había perdido y unos matones casi abusaron de él

-Su "amor platónico" había llegado y le había rescatado, y había cancelado el concierto por "ella"

-La había gritado "I love you" a su "amor platónico"... y este había dicho que era homosexual...

Sí, necesitaría mucho tiempo para recuperarse de ese... ¿fallo? Por su parte.

Pero, ya en el metro, se dió cuenta de dos cosas.

La primera, que al día siguiente tenía una entrada para el concierto. Y, además un pase VIP.

Y la segunda, que eran algo así como las tres de la madrugada del día en el que iría al pase VIP.

--------

¡¡¡¡¡¡Perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón!!!!!!! _______________ *se golpea hasta la semi muerte*

¡Tardé eones en escribir este capítulo! ;O; ¡Pero simplemente no sabía como desarrolarlo! Es muy malo y no sabía que hacer _ Pero al menos me consuela saber que he salido de este enorme bache en la historia -w-u. A partir de aquí lo tengo tooodo planeado *-*

¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! No voy a responderlos uno a uno porque me da pereza, ¡pero muchas gracias!

Hacen que me vuelvan las ganas de escribir en los baches :'Du

Y, lo sé~ Alfred me sale horroroso *-*u Escribo puras meldas~

Buh-bye~

PD: Gracias Ichi por ayudarme :'DUu


	4. Chapter 4

-Quiero morir quiero morir quiero morir quiero morir quiero morir quiero morir quiero morir quiero morir...

Las dos de la tarde. Una extraña "aura negra" salía de la habitación del inglés, cuya puerta miraban preocupados los dos hermanos menores de Arthur. No estaban despiertos cuando este llegó, así que simplemente supusieron que, como de costumbre, se había encerrado con el ordenador hasta horas incontables... ¿Pero por qué estaba así? ¿Acaso le había rechazado una chica por internet? Bueno, su suposición no estaba tan lejos de la realidad...

Dentro de la habitación, tapado con una manta de pies a cabeza, en una esquina de una cama y repitiendo continuamente "quiero morir". Por su parte, el inglés llegó a su hogar a las tres y media de la mañana, aliviado de que todos en su casa ya estuvieran durmiendo. Nada más llegar a su dormitorio, calló sobre la cama y se quedó dormido... Y hasta que, hacía solo media hora, se despertó y observó el pase VIP y la entrada, no se dio cuenta... De que no, nada había sido un sueño.

Todos los recuerdos del día anterior (la dolorosa depilación de piernas, el viaje a Piccadilly Circus, el acoso de esos matones, la confesión de amor...) llegaron a su mente como un golpe de agua muy fría en la espalda nada más contemplar la entrada. Sus pensamientos se centraron y repitieron mil veces la escena del "I love you!" como si fuera un disco rallado. ¿¡En qué demonios pensabas, Arthur Kirkland!

Pero no, no era momento para ello... Solo se percató cuando dejó de murmurar sus deseos de morir en aquél mismo instante cuando el reloj de su cuarto le avisó de que eran las dos y media... Bueno, no había comido nada desde hacía más de un día, y tenía hambre, pero en realidad eso no fue lo que le llevó a la realidad...

Sería bastante vergonzoso presentarse de nuevo ante Alfred como Alice, especialmente después de que este le respondiera... Espera.

Espera, espera, espera, espera... ¿Qué era exactamente lo que había dicho aquél chico? Vamos a ver, dijo... "Thanks, Alice, but... No estoy interesado en las chicas. Me gustan los hombres"...

…

…

_WHAT!_ En menos de un parpadeo, el inglés ya tenía en sus manos el iPod, buscaba como loco, revisando cada una de las entrevistas. Esta no, esta tampoco, tampoco... tampoco... No, en ninguna se mencionaba ni por asomo la homosexualidad del cantante. Cuando le preguntaban si tenía novia, simplemente miraba a la pantalla o a la presentadora, guiñaba el ojo y decía con una voz bastante seductora...

-¡Estoy esperando a la persona indicada!

...Quién diría que esa persona de la que hablaba... ¿era un hombre? ¡Un hombre! Pero wait...

Una ligera, ligerísima esperanza apareció en su rostro. La típica esperanza que suelen tener las chicas que se enamoran locamente de una estrella... Y es que a lo mejor, solo a lo mejor...

Pero no, ¡era una estupidez pensar en algo así! Solo le había visto un día, él prácticamente no le conocía y, más importante aún, no sabía que era un hombre. ¿Había alguna posibilidad, aunque fuera mínima, de tener aunque fuera un espacio en su memoria?

"_¡No lo sabrás si no lo intentas!_" Se sobresaltó al escuchar eso, prácticamente había sentido que Allan le hubiera dicho eso al oído... Pero al girarse descubrió que, por suerte, seguía solo en su habitación.

-...Pero tal vez Allan tiene razón...

Se levantó de la cama, descubriendo para su sorpresa de que aún tenía la ropa de chica de la noche anterior. Observó la hora en el mp4. El concierto comenzaría a las ocho, eran las tres de la tarde... Tenía tiempo de comer algo, y de... ¿de intentarlo?

No le dio más vueltas. Al abrir la puerta (tapado, por precaución, con la manta, ya que no sabía si alguien le vería con esa ropa), se encontró a los preocupados rostros de sus hermanos menores, que observaban con tristeza el plato que había a los pies del mayor. ¿Fish & Chips? ¿Lo habían preparado porque no le habían visto en todo el día?

El rostro de Allan y Peter se iluminó en cuanto vieron a Arthur salir por la puerta.

-¡Bro! -Exclamaron al unísono.

El inglés se vio atacado a preguntas del tipo "are you OK?" ¿te duele alg?" "¿estás enfermo?"... Este simplemente sonrió, algo alabado por la preocupación de ambos chicos.

-Ah... Estoy bien, tranquilos... Gracias por la comida -Añadió con una sonrisa, antes de volver a adentrarse a su dormitorio, interrumpiendo el último "Bro!" de los otros dos.

Las horas pasaron... Estaba bastante más relajado que el día pasado, más relajado mientras ocurría todo, más relajado mientras iba a Piccadilly... Aunque ese relax disminuyó poco a poco cuando logró encontrar el recinto donde tendría lugar el concierto, disminuyó un poco cuando un hombre grande y vestido de negro le observó con la mirada, mientras le llevaba por el pasillo para recibir su trato "VIP"... Bueno, nunca había estado en ningún lugar "VIP", ni nada parecido, así que no sabía muy bien como sería...

Aunque, por supuesto, el relax desapareció por completo cuando unos ojos azules le inspeccionaron de arriba a abajo.

-¿Alice?...

Pronto, aquella expresión cambió. De ser un chico que le observaba como si no confiase en él, a una alegre sonrisa.

-¡Ja! ¡Alice! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Así que al final sí que eras un chico!

* * *

Fin del Capítulo 4

* * *

Perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón por tardar tantísimo DDDDDDDDDx *se tapa con una manta y también desea morir*

Me ha salido un poco corto, creo yo :'D ¡Pero mejor eso que nada!

Muchas gracias por los reviews, ¡muchas muchas muchas gracias! w!

No sé cuando volveré a actualizar, pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones, espero que pronto... :'D

Byebye~ *-*/


End file.
